clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lm34gt45
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Lm34gt45! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 11:05, May 9, 2010 hi Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Come to the Shout Box NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 17:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Coins May I collect some Joke Coins I Want 1000 joke coins for 2 jokes The jokes are below How does a Penguin buid its house ? igloos it together Why dont you see penguins in Britian? because there afraid of wales Please write a reply on my page to tell me how many joke points I have and I will tell you how many i want to use. -Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: I was actually just fixing up the article after massive edits made by the previous user. It was just after I saved that I realized the old Command Room article still existed, and the information there was copied. Just as I was about to remove it, you edit-conflicted me and did it already. Thanks for messaging me about your concern. :) Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 13:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Done Thank you for letting me know about that page. I have deleted it. Thanks, and have a great day! [[User:Seahorseruler|'color:#1A2BBB'">'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 16:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Good Job You have been making some great edits lately. Just I recommend on you donig a better job of capitalizing and punctuation. You're like a user named Veeonott that made some great edits. Keep up with the good edits. 13:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) rsnail is not my name. CP Agents HQ MESSAGE A Message from the EPF Agents HQ. We like you to join! EPF Hq Friscopolice. 17:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template:Places I've updated the template. It's locked to prevent vandalism. Thanks! --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 13:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Joke Coins I need more Hi Happy65 here for more joke coins here is one joke Why are igloos round ? so penguins cannot hide in the corners that will have to be 250 coins for 1 ok joke please write on my messages and if you want joke coins advertised you must pay 1 million joke coins Green Team Supporters I Know Only myself and you Happy65 RE:Gallery Editor I don't know exactly what happened to the Gallery Editor, so I can't fix that. Perhaps you can try asking Seahorseruler. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 13:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Why did you revert my edit? We are trying to remove biased information. nʞıɐɹ 21:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) i have 800 joke points wow thanks !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Happy65 16:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) (test) Lm34gt45 16:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC)user:Lm34gt45 rules (probably)!!!Lm34gt45 16:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) The reason im not buying anything is... all the things in youre shop have gone on club penguin , it needs upgrading --Happy65 16:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) become a member of my shop do become a member of my shop , it rules. Joke Coins Heres a joke for some joke coins: How does a penguin build his house? Igloos it together Slidey5555 I forgive you Hi Lm, I forgive you for the blog comment thing. p.s It's not the wiki's potm i started my own. Slidey5555 test 2 --Lalalala..Lm34gt45's here. 07:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45's here. 07:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45(Talk my page out!!!)rules!!! 07:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 rules and Talk my page out!!! 15:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45Talk my page out!!!rules!!! 07:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 Talk my page out!!!rules!!! 07:13, July 18, 2010 (UT _hjhvuyk_ --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 rules and Talk my page out!!! 15:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 Talk my page out!!! 07:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 rules and Talk my page out!!! 07:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 rules and Talk my page out!!! 07:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 rules and Talk my page out!!! 07:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Its Best To Contact LordMaster96 Seahorseruler is on vacation , if you want to block a user then contact LordMaster96 . Happy65. your shop realy needs updating The Reason Im Not Coming To Your Shop is It Needs Updating , I Have Updated My Shop . Happy65.